An Eternity To Remember
by Souldin
Summary: For Modacelimazing42's contest. Despite their hatred, and their differences, two beings that cannot pass on connect over their memories of the past, and the family they once shared. 1st place winner of Modacelimazing42's contest, 'The Contest For Those We've Left Behind'.


**_I've been involved in many contests, but never as a participant. I've been a judge for two contests and even held a contest of my own but I've never participated in one. I put this to never having any ideas at the time to suit the contest's theme (and I usually come up with a brilliant idea part way through the contest's course when it's too late to write it up) and failing to ever adjust my plans to suit the deadline of the contest._**

**_I have however attempted to enter contests before, Ze Dybbuk's Psych Thriller contest and PitFTW's and Foxpilot's AU Romance Contest however problems emerged. I couldn't write up my R.O.B, Ganondorf, and Mr. Game and Watch centred fanfic in time for Ze Dybbuk's contest and I had a really good GanondorfXJigglypuff fanfic idea for PitFTW's contest this year round...which fell apart when the AU element was added into the contest's criteria._**

**_This time though I have finished a satisfactory fanfic capable of being entered into a contest, Modacelimazing42's contest For Those We've Left Behind. I personally think I could have made it better but I'm more than satisfied with the result. Also while I'm unsure about my chances of getting 1st place it is what I'm aiming for so hopefully it will live up to my expectations (or at least get into the top three). Now I've talked long enough about my attempts at entering contests so I will leave the opening author notes at that and let all you readers continue on to my fanfic. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>An Eternity to Remember!<span>_**

The night was quiet and cloudless, at least around the area that the robed figure walked. For this figure, the Cliffside he walked on was familiar but as for his destination, the cottage resting against the Cliffside was unfamiliar to him. Strangely it appeared to have been newly built against the very edge of the cliff, threatening to fall off any day, any moment.

"So this is where he has retired to." The large robed man's gravelly voice injected these sounds into the utter silence of the area.

His large, metal booted steps, and the occasional breath expelled from his mouth and lungs, were the only sounds on a night where the water remained calm and the wildlife was absent. As with the calm water so was the air, stifling not even the slightest, allowing heavy steps and the brushing of grass against metal to be all of which could be heard. As for visibility, such a thing came only from three things, the semi-moon's glow, left out in plain sight on a starless sky, the humble electronic lighting from the cottage, and the dark gleam of the man's eyes. With said gleaming eyes the red haired man of great size traversed to the door of the cottage, and knocked.

* * *

><p>The outside of the cottage was quaint, a small housing with circular glass windows and a thatched roof. The inside could also be described as quaint if one's idea of quaint was a mass of circuitry, electronics, and holographic images. High tech equipment and accessories made the interior of the house, electricity practically buzzing within the room, but though it appeared impressive it was also rustic. The technology was what most would describe as impressive, a holographic photo frame with constantly changing images, hovering cushioned disk objects to be used as seating, and various other gadgets all of which had aged though, with their coatings becoming scratched, and their colours fading.<p>

The owner of this settlement, a small robot once considered advanced but now old and rustic himself, felt such an aesthetic suited him. That and his technology was familiar to him making it easier to form a living establishment with it.

The robot, a white machine with red metallic arms, was in the midst of solving math problems, his idea of alone time entertainment, when a clap of thunder sounded. Disrupted from finding the solution to his current calculation the robot opened his dim grey lenses and looked to the window. It was not raining, nor windy, and definitely no lighting about to create such sounds.

"If it was not thunder then it was most likely a sound like thunder such as a heavy knock against my door." The plastic and metallic automaton mused; his now rarely used electronic voice sounding unfamiliar to him.

Another roar of thunder; now known to be a round of vicious heavy knocks, sounded at the door. Sliding along the smooth blue panelled floor, the wise electronic person moved on over to his door and opened it.

His eyes, or lenses if you prefer to be precise, narrowed, and a voice of disdain was generated by the robot's voice chip, "What do you want Ganondorf?"

The lord of evil and Gerudo king did a horrifying thing; he smiled, and casually said with no regard to the accusing glare being cast upon him, "Why R.O.B., to reminisce of course."

* * *

><p>The cushioned circular disks from earlier were in fact chairs, and a larger non-cushioned disk hovering between the four seats, was in fact a table. Two people were around the table but only one person sat, the other lacked the body parts required to be seated and even if he could would have chosen not too on this occasion.<p>

As silent as it was outside it was just as silent inside, as neither R.O.B. nor Ganondorf spoke. Ganondorf, draped in a black robe still, was looking down to the floor with a face full of thought. R.O.B. stared and glared, his antagonism for the man made the thought of speaking with him incomprehensible, but in the back of his mind some lingering curiosity of his arrival lay. Noise was made when the aged but perfectly functional kettle atop the kitchen counter boiled, steam hissing from the contraption.

Ganondorf chose to speak first, raising his head to face the robot, "Amusing, now why would a robot such as you require a kettle?"

R.O.B. blinked as a few buzzing sounds shot from his circuitry, before finding an answer to the man of darkness question, "People come to see me when they need favours, and having learnt the customs of others I have taken to serving warm beverages upon their arrival."

The kettle continued to hiss, a slight stream of steam floating into the air and spreading out. Yet R.O.B. did not attend to it believing that now Ganondorf had begun to talk that he would continue to do so.

"I did see a village on the way here that I chose not to plunder; do such people come to see you?" The smirking villain asked.

"Yes, I do odd jobs for them from time to time," R.O.B. explained, without a hint of emotion in his electronic voice, "It surprises me how fragile life forms can be, they breathe in the wrong gasses and they fall down dead. I aid them with the jobs that they cannot do; or don't wish to risk their lives doing."

By now the boiling appliance had quietened down, the steam coming out in mere puffs. But this went unnoticed as between the two people nearby they had both forgotten the kettle.

"You sound different." Ganondorf stated.

"New voice chip." R.O.B. curtly replied.

There was another brief moment of where noise was absent, the two fighters judging the others mood, waiting to see who would speak first.

"You say you came here to reminisce?" The Robotic Operating Buddy asked with a bitter tone.

"Yes...something wrong with that."

"There is plenty that is wrong with that. There's the fact that you sought out company in the first place, the fact that you came back to this world, and the fact that you came to see me of all people." R.O.B. said, each 'fact' making his tone bitterer, more piercing; as if with each word he was asking 'why have you really come here?'

Crossing his armoured arms and bearing a frown upon his face, the dark lord commented with sarcasm, "Well this is a warm reception isn't it."

The mechanical being was worried by the casual tone of the fighter before him, but did not wait long to reply, "Did you expect one?"

The breathing man held back his answer for a second, but then said, "No...Not really. But I see no reason in you holding a grudge."

"I see plenty of reason."

"But don't you remember what I said all those years ago, about your little grudge."

R.O.B. did, and he began to think back on them.

* * *

><p>It was back then, a distant but unforgettable time that has been engraved upon my circuit boards forever. It was the first time I had been on this Cliffside, a Cliffside bathed in sunlight, bathed in victory.<p>

I and the smashers had just defeated Tabuu. The victory earned was pleasing but the sunlight could not reach the broken gears of emotional components. For while it was a victory for them, an evil vanquished, or competition removed from the scene, for me it was vengeance for the death of my family. We had won, I had won, but I was now alone, all those I would celebrate a victory with were now gone.

Such thoughts occupied my mind as I looked out at the sunset, not realising I was the only one still looking out to it, looking out to the sea, the sky, the sun, and the star that was once my fellow robotic operatic unit's land.

"R.O.B." A bold, orderly voice called out to me, and I spun the upper half of my body round to greet the giant floating hand.

He was Master Hand, a god of creation, a large white glove, and a former puppet of Tabuu, "I have something I would like to talk to you about."

I merely nodded my head, not too concerned with what he had to say. My circuitry was focused on other things, focused on remembering all the times I had with my people.

"First off I'm sorry for what has happened to you and your people," Master Hand's apology was not the first, these apologies were thoughtful gestures but they did not bring my fellow robotic operating buddy units back, "And though it is a small offering I would like to invite you to stay at my residence."

I decided then to address the conversation and with it the invitation, putting aside my memories of good times for the moment. As such I turned the lower half of my body to also face the large glove, and looked into his figurative eyes.

"Could you clarify that?" I asked having not paid attention to his earlier words and I thought best to verify such words.

"As you know I host a tournament, the Super Smash Bros tournament, and invite various fighters to this planet to compete in said tournament. In order to keep an eye on them, to ensure they do not disturb the residents of this planet, I have them housed in a castle together. It is a large castle with a lot of vacancies, and as you are now...without a home I thought you would need a place to stay. Would you like to stay at the smash brother's castle?" Master Hand answered my question in full detail, something I predict he did not do the first time he asked me.

I did not answer; I needed time to sort through the information. My emotional capacity was suggesting I refuse and be left to mourn for longer, but my logical circuits informed me that I would need shelter. Furthermore, with such a great loss I would slowly grow unstable if I did not have the support of company, and I had quickly grown fond of these 'smashers' in the short time I had partnered up with them. There was however an issue that prevented me from saying yes without doubts.

"I see the logic within your answer, and as I'm in need of shelter I am inclined to accept however..." As I spoke my lenses turned towards a single individual, "I do not conceive how I can stay under the roof of one who annihilated so many of my people?"

Master Hand decided to follow my gaze, and soon his sense of vision spotted what mine was locked on, Ganondorf. Tabuu may have been the one responsible for enslaving me and my people, and ordering the use of the subspace bombs, but it was he who pushed the trigger that caused my brethren to engulf themselves and the island with subspace bombs. He was also to blame for their deaths.

I noticed, though a proud man, that Ganondorf was ever vigilant, ever cautious, and so when he noticed our attention on him he strolled over to us.

"Well," I remember him saying this as if he was asking a question, a question he already knew the answer too, "What is it you want with me?"

"Tell me, why did you try and take over this world?" Master Hand asked, though this was not the question I wanted answered, nor did I care for an answer, but he hoped that this would lead to an explanation for the destruction of my people.

"I have always wanted to take over this planet in order to gain access to the other worlds and rule over them however I never had permission. Normally I would care not for such a thing but you are not someone I can afford to anger...when you came before me and gave me the go ahead on a scheme to eliminate my enemies and conquer all the worlds I never thought of protesting. I thought you were an all powerful god so I never thought there was anything amidst and had not even the notion that you were being controlled." Ganondorf explained, but I felt he was saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, in a tone of someone who places themselves above all else.

"But that is not the question you want me to answer now is it?" Ganondorf chided, his face grinning from knowing he was correct.

I felt it was only right to be the one to ask the question and so I did, "Why did you have my people killed?"

"It was part of the plan," He stated plainly, "I needed to open a gateway to subspace, which could only be achieved with your people's technology and as such only your people could activate the subspace bombs. I have no personal reasons to it; I did it because the plan required it."

"That's it, that's why you had so many of my people die?" More so than asking, I accused him of a crime when I said this.

"That is correct."

I believe that Master Hand was at a lost as to what to do. He did not want to have it escalate into a fight, and while wanting to provide me with comfort I knew he also wanted to keep a fighter who represented the darker side of life. I believe he once referred to his choice in fighters as an attempt to present as many individuals as possible.

But at the time he intervened by saying, "G-Ganondorf, as I wish to house this fine robot I will have to request that you offer up something in form of acceptance for what you have done."

Ganondorf stared back at the creating glove and said, "You mean an apology. What would the point in that be? Any apology I give would be a lie, I'm not sorry for what I did after all."

I surprised myself by not lashing out at that moment. Thinking back on it one good shot of my laser could have ended it; or ended it until he reincarnates, a power his part of the Triforce seems to offer him.

"Besides I doubt any apology from me would quell that anger now would it," He addressed me with this, but I did not reply, my circuitry was practically burning, "Here's a plan for you. Accept Master Hand's invitation, and stay at the castle."

"...And what should I do about this hatred for you that I so do possess?" I wouldn't have called it a question as I expected there to be no answer but my predictions were misinformed as an answer I received.

"Keep it in. Store it. Let it burn and boil and when you cannot keep this hatred of yours inside you any longer...come try and kill me."

"Pardon?" Master Hand muttered, and his one word meant I did not need to say any.

As a computer I calculate probability and make predictions on the likely outcomes of any given situation. My systems must have overheated from rises in my emotions...I did not predict any probability for this outcome.

"I'll say it again, you live at the castle, suppress your hatred of me for as long as you wish, and when you've had enough you can come try to kill me." Ganondorf stated irritably, seemingly annoyed at having to explain his solution.

"B-But that's against the rules, there is to be no fighting within my castle outside of matches." Master Hand protested, giving me more time to think upon Ganondorf's offer.

"Well let's make an exception on this one," The dark lord said to Master Hand and then turned his attention to me once more, "Well, is that okay with you or would prefer to try and take me on here and now?"

So close to the sea I could hear it gently brushing up against the cliff, but as a non-organic being I could not feel the breeze. I did not have hair for it to waver, nor could I convey my deep thoughts through melancholic eyes, but I thought, thought of things while considering my anger and sadness, and then looked upon them without such emotional obstructions. To be without such emotion would be a horrendous life but looking at things without them allows situations to be so much clearer, and raise questions that would never have been thought of otherwise.

"One question first, why are you advising me to hold in this anger, and then to use it to kill you?" I asked and depending upon this answer my own answer would be made.

"Because it's pointless to hate me if you're never going to do anything with that hatred." He stated with a high and mighty attitude, and though I despise the man I shall admit that I found reasoning in this line of thought.

His answer thus formed my own answer, an answer which would change the course of my life for better or worse "Very well, I accept."

* * *

><p>But a moment had past, a matter of seconds rather than minutes were all it took for R.O.B. to remember the day he had joined the Super Smash Bros. In truth it was not this day exactly, he did not accept the invitation to join the super smash bros tournaments on that day, only to have shelter. It was through growing friendships and a desire to know that lead R.O.B. to participate once the tournament resumed, having been suspended for a good three months as a result of the Subspace incident.<p>

"Well..." Ganondorf begun to ask with a subtle demanding tone "Why did you never seek revenge as I told you too? You are still angry at me, you still hold hatred for me, and yet you have not expressed it in any attempt to kill me. Why?"

If it were not for a lack of a mouth R.O.B. would smile, grin mischievously, but instead such an expression could be shown only by his glowing eyes, "Because it would make me into you, a man who uses the suffering of his people to justify the suffering of others."

The red haired warlock stared at R.O.B. plain faced, the muscles of his head moving not a bit. But such stillness lasted only a short while as a smirk grew on his face. From that smirk came a smile, a sinister smile, and from there he laughed out loud, the smile replaced by an open roaring mouth.

"That's brilliant!" Ganondorf roared alongside a round of laughter.

R.O.B. did not know how to react to this unusual (and possibly paranormal) phenomenon. He also could not tell if the laughter came from having received a satisfactory answer or from someone having the nerve to stand up to him.

"_I do believe data of one of the younger smashers standing up to Ganondorf only for him to proceed to mock them by laughing exits within my database."_ The computer operated being thought as Ganondorf's laughter began to die down.

Pretending to wipe away a tear, Ganondorf looked over to R.O.B. The grin on his face not dying down, "You know, being me isn't all that bad. After all, now it would mean that you would be a king again."

"Care to explain?" R.O.B. asked immediately, though he had already formed a few predictions as to what the Gerudo meant.

Standing up, and with arms spread apart, the wielder of the Triforce declared, "It means that I have conquered Hyrule, and have become possessor of the Triforce."

With his last words the red haired man showed off his right hand, pushing the back of it right up to R.O.B.'s face, and with it the three glowing pieces of the Triforce embedded on his hand.

"A mere hundred years and a few technological advances and the people of Hyrule become so incompetent and lazy that I barely even have to try," Ganondorf boasted, a smug smile on his face growing with each word, "Even this generation of Link and Zelda were insignificant before me, they should have just handed me their pieces of the Triforce instead of putting up a fight."

R.O.B. had been listening half-heartedly until this point, having no real desire to hear the villain before him brag about the dominance and slaughter of many, but the news of the current generation of Link and Zelda's deaths made him speak up, "So...then Link and Samus's descendant has been slain by your hands."

Hearing an incorrect line of thought, as well as an interruption to his tale of victory, the former thief, and now conqueror decided to correct him, "Not quite, the wielder of the Triforce of courage is chosen by whoever is the bravest. The same applies with the Triforce of wisdom except it's always stayed within royal lineage because they have access to the most knowledge and naturally have better education and upbringing. Furthermore, since long ago a decision was made to have all women of Hyrule's royalty to be named Zelda which is why each wielder of the Triforce of wisdom has been known as Zelda."

"Then why is each bearer of the Triforce of courage named Link?" R.O.B. asked despondently, the slight glitch-y feeling running through his core at the thought that the descendant, the grand child or great grandchild, of two people he lived with and bonded with to the point that he would call them family, still running slightly.

"Coincidence," Ganondorf said with a shrug before bellowing out with pride once more, "I have it all now, the Triforce, Hyrule, and my nemesis, or at least a Link, has now perished before me."

With those last words he chose to burst out laughing, laughter of triumph, but it was a fading happiness that soon died down. R.O.B. had been hoping he would stop laughing but never expected to hear the powerful tyrant excel such a sorrowful laugh.

"You're sad," R.O.B. noticed and decided to point this out as the lead up to his question, "How can you be sad when you have everything you've ever wanted?"

Ganondorf was taciturn following the robots question and the room likewise had become even more silent than it was before. Earlier the atmosphere was one of tension, now it was one of gloom. Sound was not encouraged by those disheartened, but Ganondorf forced himself to communicate.

"Hah, you read into things far too much. I'm not sad, far from it." The former thief (though one could argue that now he is a stealer of lives) scoffed at R.O.B.'s suggestion and put on a grimaced mask.

"I do read far too much into things," The white and red automation replied, "But I'm usually right."

Ganondorf coughed out his next words, not expecting such sharp tongued banter to be spoken by the mechanical life form before him, but with a fierce frown and a restrained rage evident in his voice he remarked in turn, "You've become far too witty."

"...And you have become far too mellow." R.O.B. shot back with a tranquil tone that any other person would find difficult in the face of such subdued but evident anger.

Ganondorf frowned even more at this and his clenched fist clenched ever more. In the past he would have blown the robot's head off with his Warlock punch however he was starved for interaction and was willing to settle for even the nitpicking mechanism that was trying to pry into his sorrows. He let his grip on the air loosen, his frown seceded and he let out an inaudible sigh.

"I do not have everything," He said at last, "I do not have my people."

Before the robot could ponder this solemn attitude of a proud man who kept to himself, he was shocked to find Ganondorf turning round and asking him, as if it were normal for such a man, "So how have you been R.O.B.?"

Lacking the necessary body parts such as a mouth, a tongue, and saliva, R.O.B. didn't necessarily splutter his next few words but they came out with a buzzing sound, as if his voice program was trying to say the same thing in several languages. What he roughly meant to say was something along the lines of, 'why would you of all people ask me that?'

The dark lord had no idea what R.O.B. had said, but knew what he was asking, and so tapped his chin in thought.

"I became bored, I may have conquered Hyrule but I soon found my accomplishment empty. Having nothing better to do I decided to reacquaint myself with the smash castle, and see if any of the smashers I knew were still there," The dark lord recounted his decision plainly, as if he was jotting it down on a memo, "When I was informed that you were still living, but had since retired from your role as a smasher, I decided to go out searching, and see what you've done with yourself these past several years."

The ancient metal and plastic built mechanism could only state in turn, "You were really bored."

"I know," Ganondorf mused, "I recently had a bunch of captured rebels dress up as Link and then started to slaughter them. Still didn't help, so I came to see how my fellow 'smashers' were doing. Now answer my question."

"W-Well I...I've been good," R.O.B. began to talk but was unsure how to convey his recent endeavours to the man before him, "I...am left mostly to myself though the nearby village does ask me for help from time to time, fixing stuff that threatens their organic fleshy bodies."

"I was considering burning that one down." Ganondorf muttered to himself.

"What was that?" R.O.B. asked with glowing red eyes, not needing an answer to know what the dark lord had said.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Go on."

R.O.B. was unsure how to continue or even whether to continue but after a slight pause constructed the words for the next couple of sentences, "That's all there is to say. It's nice, but lonely. I chose a rather poor place for my housing, this place has too many memories...and it makes me miss them."

R.O.B. hung his head, his dimly lit eyes blinking at the smooth metallic floor. With so much free time on his pincer like hands R.O.B. had cleaned the floor to perfection, his saddened face looking back up at him. Staring into his own eyes, ones digitally worn from storing date in its memory banks, he forgot about his surroundings as his thoughts hummed in his head.

"I miss them as well," and this voice did not go unnoticed as R.O.B. proceeded to lift his head up and stare in amazement at his once fellow smasher, "You heard me, I miss them...I miss her."

"Ah, you mean Jigglypuff." R.O.B. blurted out, regretting it almost immediately.

Ganondorf whipped his head round, a strange look on his face that appeared to be a blend of annoyance, anger, and surprise. When one of the dark lord's brows lifted up, the robot took the facial movement as a question, for the raised brow is a gesture used often to signify a question running in a person's mind.

"It was pretty obvious judging on how you would look at her with eyes of longing, eyes of desire, and eyes of cherishment." The computer responded, almost coyly.

Ganondorf, save for a better term, looked horrified; try as he might to hide it. He went to speak but bit his own tongue before he could.

"D-Did she know? Did Jigglypuff know of this?" Ganondorf spluttered, not concerned, but horrified at the idea that the one who he was affectionate for had known of his untold affections.

"I do not think so," Was the reply Ganondorf received but it did not end there as it was quickly followed up by a question, "Why did you never confess?"

There was a moment's pause from the usually confident, even arrogant man, who seemed unsure on how to respond. He looked away from R.O.B., embarrassed that a man of evil like himself was involving himself in a discussion of love, his love life in particular.

He did eventually sigh though and with it, begun to speak, "I just never did. I guess you could say I realised the difference and how the difference would mean we would never match."

"I see not how differences should have affected you, we were all different but all got along." R.O.B. decided to point out, though this only lead to Ganondorf shaking his head.

"No, it's different for the others, different for say...Link and Samus to be a couple. There both heroes, while I'm a villain. If I had ever been successful in the realm of love what would I do, say to her 'see you later honey I'm just going to conquer Hyrule and probably get a sword stabbed into my head by a man wearing a skirt in the progress, but don't you worry I'll probably come back to life at some unspecified time in the future'."

"I believe it's a tunic not a-"I know that" Ganondorf interrupted R.O.B.'s point, and then continued on with his own, "It just wouldn't have worked out, besides I couldn't think of it going well after seeing Zelda's failing confession...confessions."

"Strange, I do not have data of more than one confession incident from the queen of Hyrule."

"Well, before she became a smasher she confessed to Link, but he turned her down. Then in Melee, before we were leaving for our own worlds she confessed to Marth only for him to tell her he was already married. She finally got over those two confessions, allowed herself to fall in love with Ike, and confessed to him..."

"Only for him to inform her that his romantic interest was towards the male persuasion."

Ganondorf nodded, agreeing that was how it went, and as the conversation ended there came a pause. The pause only lasted until the dark lord snickered.

"Looking back on it all it was pretty hilarious." Ganondorf sneered with a smirk.

'_Funny' _The robot thought to himself, and with but a brief search of his programs started to play a recording of laughter.

As a robot R.O.B. couldn't laugh and whenever he tried to attempt one it would always come out as a strange buzzing sound. He could never see the point in laughing but with his time in the smash castle started to see it as a natural custom and so recorded the sound of laughter for such occasions where laughing was appropriate. Laughing in itself was appropriate but as Ganondorf formed a scowl on his face it was definite that the particular laugh was not. It was a recording of the laughs of the now passed smashers. The cheery mood died as the recording ended.

"Thanks a lot; I'm in a foul mood again." The lord of evil grumbled as R.O.B. lowered his head in apology.

Not wishing to resume communication immediately, fearing now would be a bad time; R.O.B. wheeled his way over to the kettle and switched it back on. As it had long since gone cold R.O.B. assumed it would be a while until it boiled once more and so made his way over to the sitting area.

"Are Kirby and Pit still working as smashers?" The owner of the residence asked, restarting the conversation.

"...Yeah, they were still there. Heard a few are still around but quit being smashers a while back." The sombre lord replied.

"I know of Meta Knight and King Dedede, the former has become legendary for wandering the universe challenging the strongest warriors to duels. As for the latter, age has caught up with him and so he has retired to watching his kingdom," R.O.B. answered slowly, verifying each piece of knowledge he was transferring to the man in the room to ensure no mistakes were made in what he knew, "I believe a few of the assist trophies are still around as well."

"I know only of Andross and Devil's activities," Ganondorf said curtly, "Andross simply transfers his mind to a new body when he needs too and is still trying to conquer the Lylat system. Unfortunately he keeps on being thwarted by Fox's grandson, or was it great grandson now."

"I have no pity for a-would be conqueror but it must be...embarrassing to lose to members of the same family lineage over and over again." R.O.B. said, and if he had a mouth he would have been smiling as he made the comment.

Ganondorf chuckled at this but quickly stopped, turned to R.O.B. and held up a hand, "Don't laugh."

"As for Devil he's married now," The cruel ruler of Hyrule said without any regard to the surprised, questioning look from R.O.B., "To Medusa."

For a robot, the once Ancient Minister was slow in responding, but did so as he was trying to work out how anyone could fall in love with a person like Devil, "...Pit's enemy...Medusa, right?"

Ganondorf nodded, "Yeah, that one."

R.O.B. blinked a few times before muttering a couple words to himself, something about how such a thing didn't occur within a single calculation of his. The Gerudo in the room must have heard this, or simply thought of something that pleased him, as his smile grew.

"I do remember Pit mentioning that it has become more difficult to thwart Medusa's armies; I didn't think it would have been the addition of Devil to the army." R.O.B. muttered, louder this time as he wanted the person in the room to hear his words this time.

"Hah, he may not be much of a fighter but that power of his is mighty annoying, I feel sorry for the kid."

R.O.B. begun to sigh, and when Ganondorf looked over to him for an explanation the robot gave one, "Them and us, we are the only ones still alive."

Ganondorf seemed to catch onto this pain, and also felt it in turn, but then commented, "As it is, after all we can't die now can we."

Unlike before, when such a gloom came over them it was matched by a similar silence outside, and inside, this time it did not match. Outside the wind had begun to pick, and though a cloudless night foretold that there would be neither rain nor lightning it still blew hard and strong.

Inside the kettle bubbled, beginning to boil for the second time that night, and R.O.B, wishing to avoid the eerie mood where neither person speaks, chose to speak of the first thing he could think of, "We can die if we let ourselves."

Ganondorf simply looked at R.O.B. with grimace and well contained anger. His eyes though, and the slight nudge of his head indicated that he wanted the robot to continue regardless.

"If I were to stop repairing myself I would eventually break down and die, and if you gave up your Triforce then you could be killed." R.O.B. explained with a hint of eagerness, part of him desiring the outcome.

The dark lord snorted like his demonic pig side, and said, "I finally have the power I've always wanted, it'd seem pretty pointless to just throw it away."

He then turned towards R.O.B.; the next part directed at him, "Besides you robots don't have souls do you? It's not like you'll go to some afterlife and see your friends again, you'll just stop thinking."

The mood, bad as it was before, had become even worse. Wind moaned and groaned outside, as if travelling souls were wailing in despair, calling out for people to join them. Ironic that such sound would accompany the topic that was and had been discussed within the area.

"Back then I had doubts about my decision but now..." The Gerudo begun to mumble to himself, ignoring his companion in the room, "I feel it was for the best that I did not follow the way of romance; after all I would have to watch her age and die while I live on forever."

R.O.B. chose to act at this point, not by talking but by moving. R.O.B. slid cross the smooth and flat metallic floor over to the only bookshelf in the room. Only one was needed, and not used often, as any writing or images R.O.B. had seen would be stored within his hard drive. With a guest over though R.O.B. needed a physical material to be able to share the memories with, and so pulled from the shelf a photo album.

His gears grinding and his circuitry humming, the resident of the smash bros world made his way back to the disk chairs and table. With him, and soon placed onto the table, was a battered album of plain brown leather, and golden words penned onto the front.

Seeing the words 'monumentum' was enough for Ganondorf to tell what it was, if it wasn't already obvious considering their previous subject.

"That may be true and they may be gone and we may live on, but we still have these memories." R.O.B. said as he opened the collection of memories, and with it, released a large amount of dust into the air.

Ganondorf hacked and coughed, swiping at the clouds of dust that 'attacked him'. R.O.B.'s eyes brimmed with a sneaky glee as he watched the still coughing dark lord brush down his armour and cape, letting more and more dust up into the air.

Slowly, but carefully, the red armed robot began to turn the pages of the book of memories. The crinkled pages peeled off one another, the long years untouched having left them together, almost inseparable. But now the images they contained, and had been wishing to show, were now being seen by two people who could make the most out of what they meant.

The two smashers looked down at the assortment of photos, slight smiles forming with each one. At times they would point to one and say, 'that was the time when...' and 'do you remember when..?'

"Hah, look at this one," Ganondorf barked with a laugh as he pointed towards a picture of Sonic and Captain Falcon tending to a wrecked garden, "That was when Sonic and Captain Falcon had that little race and ended up running through the castle's garden."

R.O.B. looked towards the photo in question, "Peach and Olimar had them clean up the entire garden."

"And this one..." Ganondorf continued to talk as he pointed to a photo of the blue haired mercenary and the small pink hero sitting down in the lunch hall, "I reckon is moments after that puffball and swordsman competed in the multi-man brawl."

"Correct, Kirby and Ike's 3-minute multi-man brawl with a total of 117 K.O's." R.O.B. remarked, flipping over the page.

"Hah, I've had more than that."

The blue eyed page flipper looked at the page he was one, its many colours leaping out at him. Then he briefly flipped to each of the previous pages before returning to the page he was on previously.

"You and I are not in many of these photos."

"Course not, I hated having my photo alongside the others...and you were always the one taking the photo." The all-knowing, all-powerful, and all-courageous man remarked as he twiddled a finger in the air.

"Hmm," The robot hummed to himself, turning over another page and spotting a photo of interest, "Ganondorf, notice anything odd about this one?"

R.O.B. spun the album round, making it so the Gerudo was not looking at it upside down, and tapped the photo in question. The evil king looked intently at the photo of many of the younger smasher's, gathered together, but did not notice what the more benevolent former ruler was indicating.

"Look at the Ice Climbers, notice anything strange?" R.O.B. asked again, and once again Ganondorf looked at the photo.

"_I really can't see anything different about it. I never paid much attention to the pink and blue Eskimo-wait, pink and blue?"_ Ganondorf thought, but upon spotting the oddity chose to exclaim, "This is the day they switched places, isn't it?"

R.O.B. nodded, "Affirmative, very few could tell them part."

Scratching his fully bearded chin, the dark lord looked back to that day, trying to remember anything about the two twins he never really paid attention too, "I saw Popo-wait it was Nana that day, looking rather skittish when it came to sparring with Snake."

"Looking through my history I do possess data that suggests Popo had asked to spar with Snake in the training room on that day. He never told Nana and so on the day they switched places she ended up doing the training instead," R.O.B. explained, "But the hardship Nana endured at sudden practise was not to the same scale as Popo. Lucas had been dared by the other children into kissing Nana, who was of course Popo at the time."

Ganondorf roared with laughter, patting his knee repeatedly and shaking his head.

"Okay, okay, next page. I'm sure there must be a picture of one of my many victories against the blasted Hyrulians." Ganondorf said between laughs, as he skimmed over a few pages.

R.O.B. did not argue over the skipping of many pages for many a reason, partly because such images were all within his data and he could look at them in his head anytime he wished too. He also did not wish to disturb Ganondorf's happy mood, as getting the man with the full power of the Triforce in a bad mood is not a good idea in any circumstance.

"If it is a photo of a victory you are seeking I believe I spotted one a page back," R.O.B. said, and waited for the warlock to turn to the right page, "There."

Ganondorf looked down at the photo but immediately noticed something off about it "_Toon Link's happy, in a photo where I'm happy he shouldn't be happy."_

Then it hit him, as to what this photo was, and of what time it was taken. It was a photo of the green garbed Toon Link, grinning as he often did. His friends were around him, some simply near, some patting his back, and all smiling and laughing. Two things were spotted by Ganondorf, him walking off with a scowl on his face, and Toon Link holding up a picture of the match they had just had. The score of said match showed Toon Link to be on 0% damage, and himself to be out of stock.

Ganondorf looked up at a rather smug R.O.B. who remarked "It's the photo of when you tried to grab Toon Link, but missed and launched yourself off the stage within the first ten seconds of the match."

Sure, R.O.B. knew it was a bad idea to aggravate Ganondorf but the robot was also rather confident that all the upgrades he had received over the past years made him more than strong enough to take on someone imbued with the powers of the Triforce.

Different to how R.O.B. had expected Ganondorf to react, he saw the dark lord flip furiously through the pages. Ganondorf only stopped when his eyes lit up, and decided to show R.O.B. the page in question. It was a photo of a charred and damaged castle interior with many of the smashers cleaning up the rubble that remained.

"This was the result of you letting that pink haired brat and the blue bird pilot mess around with your engineering," Ganondorf sneered as he watched R.O.B's eyes light bright red, "I found it all rather entertaining."

"Entertaining! Grey Fox chopped off my head." The robot bellowed electronically, as being a robot he had no other way to bellow it.

"You were on a rampage; he only did so in order to stop you."

"It wasn't like I meant too. It was because of a few mismatched circuits." R.O.B. argued back, 'buzzing' with irritation.

He continued to do so, the high pitched buzzing being the only prominent sound in the room...and then they laughed. There was no singular event which caused them to laugh, they just did so.

"It is only fair that I proceed with my revenge for that cruelty." R.O.B. said as he flipped through the pages on turbo-mode.

"You dare to mock the great Ganondorf with embarrassing moments, just try it." Ganondorf in turn replied, eagerly turning the pages when the red pincers of the robot before him let go of the paper.

The two adversaries, the robot and the Gerudo, basked within the good mood and good humour. It was something they had not been able to feel for a long time, and something they never thought they would embrace in each other's presence; joy. The two men, one a cruel king of a conquered land, and the other a former ruler, who though just, lead his people to their deaths, conversed with one another of sweet memories, and of people that they experienced much with. Both smashers had lost families, and then gained a new one to which they shared. Though they could never tolerate one another they now could cherish each other's company through the memories of friends they both had, of a group that they were the last survivors of. Ganondorf and R.O.B. spoke honestly of the past, of fond memories and of people that they would never see again.

* * *

><p>A late nine, early ten, would be the best estimate of the time of Ganondorf's arrival to R.O.B's humble but lonely abode, and now it approached two in the morning. The night sky had begun to soften even though the sun had yet to rise, and what was once the deepest of blacks experienced the sensation of being purple and blue.<p>

"Well now..." Ganondorf began to say, stifling a last laugh, "I shall be going now."

"Oh, okay." R.O.B. replied, watching the broad, breathing male stand up and turn his back to him.

R.O.B. could not process his thoughts on Ganondorf leaving, as though hate still and would forever remain for the man parting from his house he did feel much more welcoming to the tyrant. As though a villain he was one of the few he could share his pains of loss with, and one of the few he could communicate with on better times, on times at the smash castle. The closest he could think of the man's leaving was of a slight regret, that the happy moment he was able to experience would be unable to continue without having company to share it with.

The red haired man, now garbed in his cloak from earlier in the encounter, paused at the doorway in order to ask a question, "R.O.B...do you still desire revenge?"

R.O.B. blinked once, and then closed his eyes, meditating upon his thoughts. When he opened them, having looked through the data of the incident, and the data of the night, he looked to his hand, and then to Ganondorf.

"No, for now we are the same. We had families who are now long gone, only to find a new one. Now we both have lost our second family but at least we have eternity to remember our days with them." R.O.B explained, and with a sorrowful smile on his face Ganondorf nodded, and then left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I do not - nor do I claim to - own any characters I use in this story - they belong to their respective series and owners.<em>**

**_Super Smash Bros and all its characters (with exception to Sega and Konami characters) belong to Nintendo._**

**_Sonic belongs to Sega. _**

**_Grey Fox belongs to Konami._**

**_Now it's time for some after story commentary._** **_I have always wanted to write a fanfic focusing on the relationship between R.O.B. and Ganondorf, as well as to include GanondorfXJigglypuff in a fanfic, and here I have done both. Ganondorf feels a little out of character (though given the premise of this fanfic, that almost a hundred years have passed and nearly all the other smashers have passed away, it does make sense) and the pairing memories could have done with more focus but never the less I still wrote something I have always wanted to write. I also included a reference to one of my previous fanfics, 'Are You Up For It?' which is literally a one-shot about Ike and Kirby taking on the 3-Minute Multi-Man Brawl together._**

**_As you can tell my favourite pairing in the Super Smash Bros fandom is GanondorfXJigglypuff, followed up by LinkXSamus. DevilXMedusa is a strange crossover pairing but one I like and it does allow some attention to be given to the assist trophies in a fanfic that doesn't even include them. I personally like the idea of Ike being homosexual simply because it would mean Nintendo has a homosexual video game character and one who is not stereotypically so. I didn't want to kill off all the characters other than R.O.B. and Ganondorf, though that was the original plan, so I kept a few alive. Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede, along with all Dreamlanders, are said to have a really long life span, while Pit is an angel and I don't think they age. The same applies to devils and goddesses and the hands (though I did not mention them as still being alive I concluded that age would probably not affect god-like floating gloves)._**

**_There are other things I could discuss with you readers concerning the fanfic but I think I'll leave it here (I don't want the author notes to be longer than the actual story). Please review, and don't be afraid to criticise, in fact I encourage you to criticise me so I will know how to improve my writing in the future. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this fanfic and cheerio!_**


End file.
